


Tangled nerves.

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a harmless game of truth or dare to pass the time?... Never</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled nerves.

I'm getting the keys out of your coat before I leave, I forgot mine at home. -JW

 

Can you bring me something to do, I'm at the morgue and Molly is being serious, so dull! -SH

 

Come home with me -JW

 

I can't, apparently this triple homicide is more important, it's so obvious, but I'm going to let them dance. -SH

 

They can't keep you, But I can -JW 

 

Lestrade's bugging me, I pick pocketed his badge again. Where are you now? -SH

 

Walking down the street to catch the tube. Very crowded today. -JW

 

I'm bored, come to St Barts? -SH

 

I just left from there, Sherlock. -JW

 

Come back? -SH

 

I can't, Sherlock. I have to go to run a few errands. -JW

 

Well then, at least entertain me. -SH

 

How? -JW

 

Lets play a game. -SH

 

What game? -JW

 

Truth or dare? It will be fun, unlike last time. -SH

 

As long as it doesn't throw me in jail again, I'll play -JW

 

Don't be dramatic, you were only in there one night, and Mycroft got you out didn't he! -SH

 

Because of you! -JW

 

I didn't think you'd actually do it. -SH

And how was I supposed to know the cop would get so angry about you taking his walky-talky? -SH

 

I almost went to prison for god's sake! -JW

 

But you didn't. I believe there is a song to suit such an occasion. -SH

Ahh yes, always look on the bright side of life. -SH

 

I'm going to kill you. -JW

 

Can we play then? I won't get you arrested this time. -SH

 

Fine. One small game. -JW

 

Perfect, are you going to go first? -SH

 

Its your game. You ask me, -JW

 

Truth or dare? -SH

 

Truth. -JW

 

How old were you when you first kissed a girl/boy? -SH

I ask, purely for research -SH

 

I was 14, I believe. -JW

 

My turn! -SH

 

Truth or dare? -JW

 

Truth, John. -SH

 

Excuse my question, But have you ever had sex before? I'm curious. -JW

 

John, please don't laugh at me, but no, I haven't. -SH

 

Hey, I'm not laughing, I promise, why would I laugh at you? -JW

 

Because John, I am indeed a grown man, it's not socially acceptable to be a virgin. And also, as a man I am apparently supposed to be OK with doing it with anyone,  
and I'm just not. -SH

 

Forget I said anything shall we? -SH

 

Then why are you being honest with me? -JW

 

You are, indeed, my friend John. I was also hoping you'd help me get passed my fear some day. -SH

 

I'm here for you in every single way that I can, Sherlock. Friend, more than friends, or not friends. Anyway, your turn! -JW

 

John, I told you I was married to my work. -SH

Truth or dare? -SH

 

Oh! I know, but I... Never mind! Dare. -JW

 

Go to the next man you see on the tube and tell him his wife has 67 protons. -SH

 

Done. He asked how I knew he had a wife when he had no ring on and a lover next to him. She slapped him. He didn't even question the protons thing. -JW

 

Maybe he didn't understand the joke. -SH

Bad news for the guys though. He has both insufficient chemistry knowledge, an ending love affair, and a sore cheek. -SH

 

She almost slapped me, jerk. Truth or dare? -JW

 

You saw he was with a woman, why did you not observe? Dare. -SH

 

Its not my fault she almost slapped me! I dare you to grab a bag of fingers and throw them off the balcony at people if you can, if not, then at Molly. -JW

 

I did that earlier and got them taken off of me. -SH

But I'll do it again and blame you. -SH

 

Fine with me! -JW

 

I have the fingers, Lestrade is giving me an odd look. -SH

To the balcony. -SH

I hit a child. -SH

It's OK, they didn't see me. -SH

Could have been anyone really. -SH

SHIT SHIT SHIT! I hit the Chief Superintendent! -SH

He still hates us after you chinned him. -SH

 

Tell him sorry for me. Tell that child sorry! -JW

 

I said: "John thinks you're a child and wanted me to throw more fingers at you." Was that OK? -SH

 

Oh my god! No Sherlock!! -JW

 

Yes, I see that may not have been the right decision. He appears to be rather angry.-SH

There he goes again, threatening me with my job, well the jokes on him, I'm not employed. -SH

 

But I am! -JW

 

It's fine, he won't fire you, especially not after what Mycroft did last time. -SH

 

What exactly did he do? -JW

 

That would be telling. -SH

 

Please? -JW

 

I'll tell you when I get home, I imagine Mycroft has my phone watched 24/7 anyway.-SH

 

Does he watch my phone? -JW

 

Most probably. -SH

 

That irritates me -JW

 

Mycroft is the single most irritating person on earth, thank god I'm not like that. -SH

 

You ARE like that. -JW

 

No I'm not, I'm easy-going. -SH

Aren't I? -SH

 

That's a lie. A big lie. -JW

 

Don't you like me? -SH

 

Immensely. -JW

 

Hm, John Watson you are so fickle -SH

 

Fickle? -JW

 

Changing how you feel, all the time. -SH

 

I do not! -JW

 

Yes you do! "You're annoying" "I like you" "I always hear 'punch me' when you talk" " you're my friend"... F.I.C.K.L.E -SH

 

For your information, everyone wants to punch you. -JW

 

That's not true, I once read Molly's diary and she definitely doesn't want to punch me. Though she does want to do multiple other things, many of which I do not  
understand. -SH

 

Stay out of other people's stuff! And how did you even get it? -JW

 

If people didn't want me to read their private things they shouldn't leave them In lockers -SH

 

That is why they are IN lockers! If I find out you've been in my stuff, I swear. -JW

 

When people set personalised locker codes then they're asking for them to be broken in to -SH

 

I'm curious, What was in there? And who's turn is it? -JW

 

No, you can't tell me not go through people's things and then inquire about their personal lives, tut tut John Watson. -SH

 

Please? -JW

 

I don't know what most of it meant. There was an awful lot of references to blowing something. Make of that what you will. -SH

 

Oh my god -JW

 

What, is that bad? Does she want to hurt me? -SH

 

No no. Forget it. -JW

 

Are you sure, because there is a long list of places she said she'd like to do it, should I be worried? -SH

 

Oh. My god. -JW

 

Should I also carry a gun around? -SH

 

No no, Just don't let her near your pants -JW

 

Oh, is this something sexual? -SH

 

Um...Very. -JW

 

Oh, I see. -SH

My apologies. -SH

Lets forget that then. -SH

 

Tell Molly I said that I didn't think she could be that perverted -JW

 

OK. -SH

She cried. -SH

 

Tell her I said I was sorry. Wait, what did you say?! -JW

 

My exact words were: "John thinks some of your diary entries are much more perverse than he expected." -SH

John, what's a douche bag? Apparently I'm one of them. -SH

 

Tell whoever said that to you that I said they are perfect. -JW

 

Anderson said he really appreciates it, but you aren't his type. -SH

 

I, But, I am not gay! -JW

 

Well, Anderson seems to think you're lying. -SH

 

I am not! -JW

 

It isn't me you have to convince. But don't worry, I came to your rescue. -SH

I threw some fingers at him. -SH

 

Lob a head at him, and I'll owe you anything you ask for. Anything. -JW

 

Consider it done -SH

Damn it, he ducked. -SH

 

Damn it. -JW

 

Got him!-SH

I got my head confiscated. -SH

 

HA YES! I LOVE YOU! -JW

 

You what? -SH

 

Um, nothing. So what do you want me to owe you? -JW

 

I think it's best for the both of us if we continue our game. Truth or dare? -SH

 

Dare. -JW

 

Still on the tube? -SH

 

No, I'm in a cafe. -JW

 

Go to the biggest guy in the room and sit next to him, and give him a hug, there must be neck nuzzling also! -SH

I want photographic evidence. -SH

 

No! -JW

 

Yes, John! -SH

 

Oh my god. I'm going to get thrown out. *UPLOADING PHOTO* -JW

 

Wow. That's a big guy. -SH

Did he punch you? -SH

 

No, But I got a free hamburger thrown at me -JW

 

Silver lining: Free. -SH

 

Truth or dare? -JW

 

Truth, do your worst -SH

 

Name the one person you would have sex with. -JW

 

It would have to be someone I trust, and that I care about, I don't want it to mean nothing. So there is only one person it could ever be. -SH

 

Well who is it? If you don't want to say, I will not make you. I'd never do that to you. -JW

 

It's you, please don't be mad at me. -SH

 

Me? What? -JW

 

I'm gay John, I didn't tell you, I didn't know until six months ago, but I am gay. And if there is one person on the planet that would make me feel safe, and that I could open up to like that, it's you. -SH

 

I...But... -JW

 

Sorry John, ignore me. Truth or dare? -SH

 

Are you still at ST. Bart's? -JW

 

Yes, I'm thinking I may just leave though, am I allowed to come home? -SH

 

Please. I'll meet you there? -JW

 

Of course, but John, are you sure you're OK with what I said. I don't want you to be angry with me. -SH

 

I am more than okay with it. Now. I pick truth. -JW

 

OK then, tell me the truth about how you feel, towards me. -SH

 

I love you. Everyday more and more. And I cannot stop. -JW

 

But John, I thought you weren't. -SH

That you couldn't. -SH

Love me -SH

 

Forget it, Just forget it. Truth or dare? -JW

 

No, John, I can't forget that. We have been back and forth with you saying something or me saying something that has a deeper meaning, but then it gets brushed off. We aren't doing this anymore, you tell me right now. -SH

 

Sherlock, I'm not good with these things. -JW

 

Yes you are. So much better than me, and I know that you have in mind exactly what you want to say. -SH

 

I. Love. You. What more do you want me to say? Anything for you. Always. -JW

 

I told you, I am married to my work. -SH

 

I know that, Sherlock. I am sorry, so so sorry. -JW

 

No, John, you don't understand. -SH

 

I do, Sherlock. You aren't capable of it, and I know that. Now. Truth or dare? Enough of this. -JW

 

Shut up and listen to me.-SH

Emotion does not come easily to me, I have lived life having things at my finger tips because of the ability of my mind, and I was fine... Until you came along. It became more difficult for me to focus, I had to actually concentrate to get things done and I often saw, but did not observe, and that's down to you. So on that first night when I told you I was married to my work, I wasn't lying, and I am still not lying now. But the thing is John, it isn't the same work, day by day I am working at not being head over heels in love with you, I am working at not feeling the way I do because I was sure you'd never feel the same. So you think what you wish, but I love you, and I can't seem to stop. -SH

 

But I cannot compare to you. The great Sherlock Holmes. Next to you I'm a laughing stock. I'm not enough for you. -JW

 

I don't deserve the pedestal you have put me on. See, if I am so incredible, then the one man I have ever loved and cared about, well he must be pretty perfect. I want you, and only you, forever. -SH

 

You are the most brilliant smart genius fantastic man I have ever seen and will have ever seen. You don't need someone like me to drag you down -JW

 

You don't drag me down, you life me up, so I feel like I am human, and that I can actually be loved. -SH

 

Truth or dare? -JW

 

Dare. -SH

 

Kiss me. -JW

 

I'm home, please hurry. -SH

And John?-SH

 

I was closer! How are you home faster than me?! Yes? -JW

 

I love you. -SH

 

The great Sherlock Holmes capable of love? I don't believe it for a second. -JW

 

And yet, I love you more than life itself. -SH

 

I found that out after the fall. Thanks. -JW

 

I'm sorry, I didn't know that I meant all that much to you. But John, tell me that you love me, or I'll die a little more inside. -SH

 

I love you. I love you so much, and it killed me. -JW

 

I will never, ever, leave you again. I will love you and take care of you, and solve crimes with you. -SH

 

Why do I have trouble believing you? -JW

 

I'll prove it to you, just give me your lifetime. -SH

 

I don't know... -JW

 

What's stopping you. -SH

 

You. -JW

 

What have I done? -SH

 

Not what you have done, well partly, but what you will do. -JW

 

What could I do? -SH

 

Risking your life for me and doing all of this for me and one day it might just be too much and I'll lose you and it will be my fault. I don't want to see that happen. I couldn't take it. -JW

 

I will go to the ends of the earth for you John, there is nothing I won't do to save you. So yes, things could happen, but I am giving you the rest of my days, please, just take them. -SH

 

Give me one reason why I should. Just one, -JW

 

I came back. -SH

 

Okay. Okay. -JW

 

So you'll be with me? -SH

 

Of course, I just wanted you to bust your ass trying to get me to accept it. -JW

 

You're never going to be boring are you? -SH

 

I don't plan on it no. And if you would quit concentrating on listening to the door, go look out the window to the fire escape. And continue smiling like that, its  
adorable. -JW

 

I love you so much, more than I even knew. -SH

 

Of course you do, I'm just that irresistible. -JW

 

Get up here now, I believe I owe you a kiss. -SH

 

I owe you something as well, But you never chose. -JW

 

Choose what? -SH

 

What I owed you for lobbing the head at Anderson. -JW

 

Oh yes, I shall decide later, but right now, come upstairs, please. -SH

 

I'm coming up now. -JW

 

Good boy! -SH

**Author's Note:**

> For all of those who are sitting at home wondering what on earth Sherlock was talking about.  
> The 67th element on the periodic table (and thus has 67 protons) is Holomium, the chemical symbol for which is... Ho.  
> Yes, John did indeed call that mans wife, a ho.
> 
> And of course...  
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH  
> JohnImNotGayWatson- JW


End file.
